


You're the definition of a life I would be missing

by polishollis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishollis/pseuds/polishollis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needed to move, she needed to... she couldn't complete the sentence due her thoughts being overwhelmed by the older girl. She just wanted to be able to get rid of the urge to look up to those black eyes again. The feelings were too much. The longing, the dreading, the dreaming.</p>
<p>High school au one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the definition of a life I would be missing

Laura sighed.

She sighed as she tried to balance her books and close her locker door at the same time. The rain had washed any kind of doubts about how slow the day was going to be dragged. She rested her back against the lockers watching the students fill the hallway. Something was interesting or at least, it should be. Her brown orbs scanned a few known faces and some she couldn't even bother to recognize. She was about to push herself into walking when she appeared in her vision.

Carmilla. Dressed in leather pants, a band shirt and hair dripping wet. She stopped cursing whoever made that stupid weather change before running a hand through her damp curls. She groaned and fisted her hand in a frustrated motion. Her bag slipped from her hand as she muttered something back to her brother. Her hand covered half of her face as she spat words Laura couldn't quite make out. Not that it mattered of course. The words were simply adorns to the fact that her voice was absolutely mesmerizing. The older girl could pull off a perfect vocabulary, dripping with intriguing words and an european accent when in a defiant rant towards an inaccurate comment done during class. Every single thing about her screamed defiant and Laura could just stare. Stare at the impatient boot tapping the slightly wet floor, the chest heaving as she spoke and the black eyes that seemed to bore into hers for a second.

"Can you?" Some girl next to her asked in a bored tone and Laura hurried to a better spot. She blushed realizing that Carmilla still stared at her from distance. A strand of hair was tucked swiftly behind her ear and she toyed with the strap of her backpack. She needed to move, she needed to... she couldn't complete the sentence due her thoughts being overwhelmed by the older girl. She just wanted to be able to get rid of the urge to look up to those black eyes again. The feelings were too much. The longing, the dreading, the dreaming.

The bell rang as loud as the beating of her heart while she watched people hurry in a pace that could be considered far from happy in a Monday morning. She held a breath as they crossed ways in the hall. Eyes locked for seconds that felt like ages and then it was gone. Her grip on her books tightened as she tried to tell her brain to stop. She involuntarily glanced one last time at the brunette before finding her class. One day just like the other, she thought. Danny smiled at her and pecked her cheek while ranting about her date with Kirsch in the previous weekend. Laura smiled and nodded trying to compensate her lack of attention. She should be listening like usual. She should be acting like usual. Usual felt so long at the time.

"-Jake?" Danny stared at her with a smile. She cocked her head to the side and mumbled some words similar to a good answer. Laura sighed again and turned her attention towards the board. She should be feeling normal instead of moping over feelings she wasn't even able to understand. She should be thinking of Jake. Jake. Perfect Jake with blonde hair and blue eyes. Such a power couple, she thought bitterly. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Before she could register, she was inside the bathroom hyperventilating. For fucking's sake.

She needed to put herself together. She knew she had to but everything sounded so unfair inside her head. He was great, the best probably yet something was missing. The numb feeling wrapped her in a hug every time Carmilla would turn into a corner and disappear from distance. She rolled her eyes at not being able to remember when that all started. All of what? Feelings? Gosh. The idea made her stomach turn upside down and she placed her arms on the sink. She was not one of those who would be disgusted at idea of people loving the same sex but that meant too much. That meant opening her eyes for a whole new world. Or maybe just the other half she never saw of the same world. The worst point of all was the fact that all was there when nothing came along with it. She knew a name. She knew everything about her. She knew how to guess her mood by her body language. She had burned the image of Carmilla's fingers playing with her bracelet whenever William would scold her for doing something in front of everybody. She knew the girl that pushed the bangs out of her eyes casually and sneaked glances at her direction very often. She knew her. But she knew nothing. Where she lived, her number or her sexuality.

"Are you okay?" was whispered as a warm hand touched her back. Laura froze for a second taking a deep breath. That voice enveloped her and she fought the urge to lean into the touch. She nodded weakly and gripped the sink harder as Carmilla caressed her skin. She opened the faucet with a shaky hand and inched forward in an attempt to avoid the touch. Her hands bathed her hot cheeks as she tried to clean more her mind than her face. She looked into the mirror confirming the feeling of black eyes boring into her frame.

"Hey" Carmilla offered taking a step back. She seemed unsure. She played with the hem of her shirt as Laura slowly turned around. They gazed at each other intently and Laura felt hard to breathe or stand properly. Carmilla smiled slowly and took a step closer. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. She cocked her head and smiled again. Her hand ran along her own neck as she blushed.

"I-I'm sorry" Laura mumbled running out of the bathroom. The girl probably thought she was crazy. She scoffed and sat back at her seat. Danny glanced at her and she simply stared at the window. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to stop thinking. She dueled inside herself for what seemed forever until the bell rang.

* * *

 

 

It was mid october when she broke up with Jake. She watched his blue eyes filled with hurt as he waited for an explanation. The silence dragged as a knife in the flesh and she shook her head. What to say? Maybe Laura would have an explanation but she wasn't feeling like herself again. He left and she locked herself in the bathroom. She wanted to cry or scream but she could only sit on the floor and think. Her tired body asked her to sleep but the heart claiming for a brunette wouldn't stop. She just wanted to figure out what that meant. She tossed on her bed for hours later waiting for something to kick her brain numb. Her fingers ached to grab her phone and text someone.

'I think I'm gay' she simply sent, closing her eyes as fear took over. As much as rationalism told her to freak out over the fact that she wasn't as straight as she thought, she could just freak out about the fact that the rejection was still a good probability. Her answer came quickly from her best friend and she exhaled deeply. No questions, no judgement. LaFontaine just asked if she wanted to have breakfast with them in the morning.

She intercalated between closing her eyes and glancing at the clock on her nightstand as the moon kissed a goodbye to the night. She relived moments that never happened and asked herself questions that only added to more questions. Her alarmed beeped and she groaned at the lack of sleep. Her eyes squinted shut at the violence of the bathroom's light. She watched her disheveled blonde hair and dark bags under her eyes. What have changed? Anything? All of it? She tried to smooth her hair as if it was going to answer to her prayers. She stepped into the shower and sat on the cold floor. Water ran against her hair and she closed her eyes to prevent her tears. She brought her chin to rest on top of her knees as she took deep breaths. What was it about her? Carmilla was just... everything. She was nothing to her. She could barely remember the times they actually interacted. One year and a half of staring contest in the hallways. It boarded the limit of the ridiculous. She wanted to reach her, grab her and lose her face in the silky black hair. The possibility seemed stupid at reality. The girl seemed to spend half of 'their' time rolling her eyes at Laura.

Laura shook her head and stepped out of the shower avoiding glancing at her naked form in the mirror. She quickly changed and packed her backpack before muttering a greeting to her dad. She closed the front door and paced towards a coffee shop next to her house.

"Hey" LaFontaine greeted her with a small smile. She sat down without a word before bursting into tears. She rambled about confusion but in reality she could barely make out words between her sobs. They wiped her tears and pulled her in tight hug. She inhaled on their neck and silently thanked for the comfort. "It's scary, isn't it?" They asked with a chuckle. Laura chuckled at them and tried to fix her mess. A hot chocolate was placed on top of her table and she almost cried again. She sipped on it quietly with a heaving chest as LaFontaine's gaze bored into the side of her face.

"You will be more than fine. You are brave and I'm here for you" They said offering a hand. She thanked for the lack of questions and rolled her eyes as they shrugged like it was nothing. She played with their fingers as they changed the subject. She watched their eyes lit up at the mention of Perry's name. She told herself that it was simple like that. Loving is just like breathing and there's nothing to be scared about.

* * *

 

 

She coughed at the feeling of burning in her throat. She shook her head and silently cursed Kirsch for convincing her to do a shot. She placed the small glass in the table before grabbing the second one. People shouted in unison as the group of teenagers downed their second round of shots. Her lips quirked in a disgusted face as she stepped back. The music pounded on her ears as she walked back towards the main room. The smell of beer filled the room and she tried to fight the buzz taking over her. She spotted her friends in a corner and walked towards them with hurried steps.

"Hey Laur" Perry greeted with a smile sipping on her water. Lame, Laura thought with a smile. LaFontaine handed her a red cup with some weird looking drink but she couldn't bring herself to care. They enjoyed themselves in conversation before Kirsch reappeared.

"What about body shots?" He offered winking at Laura. She laughed at Danny's fake smile. Nobody really understood their relationship. They seemed to hit on and off in full speed. Kirsch shrugged and winked at them as a girl pulled his hand. LaFontaine snickered and gulped at their drink mumbling a comment about the scene.

"You okay?" Danny asked sliding further into the couch and placing a hand on her thigh. Laura smiled and nodded eagerly. She touched the red hair with one finger and twirled it as LaFontaine filled then with the newest gossip. Danny barely nodded as her eyes fixated on Laura's face. She watched as the girl clumsily placed a hand on her cheek before her lips pecked the hot flesh. She smiled and stood up saying that she would grab another drink. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen laughing at people playing beer pong. She couldn't explain why all of that was so funny but she was feeling at ease that day. Her hands trembled as she noticed that brunette leaning on the wall next to the door.

Laura smiled tentatively and Carmilla chuckled. She raised her beer in a silent toast before winking at her. They exchanged shy glances and Laura shifted awkwardly on her feet. Carmilla downed her beer and pushed the wall with her feet walking in her direction.

"Cupcake" she purred out and Laura laughed nervously. Her fingers ran in her own hair as she watched the brunette throw her head back before pulling her hair in a messy bun. She bangs curtained one of her eyes and Laura felt her heart beat faster. The small smirk appearing on Carmilla's face made her cling into her cup harder.

"Hey" Laura muttered almost hitting herself in the forehead as soon as she voiced the word. Carmilla watched her with amusement before stepping towards her direction. Laura reached out and ran her fingers along the skin of Carmilla's wrist. She touched the place with small circles and breathed heavily. "I-I... I mean, you" Laura tried to say as her eyes lost themselves in two black orbs. Something as fascinating as Carmilla swallowed her words and she felt her head spin. "I should" she mumbled nodding towards her friends. Carmilla smiled and squeezed her hand. She gave her a sad smile before excusing herself. Laura groaned for ruining the moment. She wanted to call her back. She didn't.

She walked back with hard steps almost falling into Danny's lap. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her neck focusing on her friends. Danny stiffened for a few seconds before running her fingers along the dirty blonde hair. Laura sighed and hummed a song that seemed to take over her head. She listened to the rapid beat of Danny's heart and closed her eyes. She leaned further into the touch while pressing a kiss to the skin of her neck. Danny pressed her hand harder against her neck and Laura opened her eyes. She slowly raised her head and locked their eyes. The party faded for a minute as she searched for something in her eyes. Carefully, she thought. Danny touched her cheek with an unsure movement of her fingers before cupping her neck. They waited for a few heartbeats before their lips touched. Laura sighed into the kiss. Danny tasted sweet. Her soft lips glided against hers in an hesitant touch. Laura tilted her head to the side and parted her lips as Danny's tongue entered her mouth. She smiled into the kiss and shifted her body towards the girl. Her hands lost themselves in the red hair and she caressed her scalp in lazy movements. They explored each other and Danny pulled her closer. She straddled her lap and slid closer. Danny squeezed her hips and she deepened the kiss. They rested their foreheads together after Laura broke the kiss. They smiled briefly and Danny cocked her head.

"Wow" LaFontaine said earning an elbow in the ribs. Perry gave them a pointed glare and Laura blushed furiously. She distanced herself by sitting in a chair in front of the couch and wiped her hands on her jeans. Danny placed a hand on her knee and mouthed for her that everything was fine. Laura smiled and thanked her. She never asked questions and they never really talked about it.

* * *

 

 

She did it. She had kissed a girl and felt good. Obviously she had freaked out about the whole situation but eventually she settled for the most obvious statement ever. She was gay and there was nothing wrong about it. Despite her new found confidence in her sexuality, she decided to keep to her friends. She smiled to herself and happily walked in the hallways on her first day as a senior. She smiled. She smiled as bright as the sun as she closed her locker. Her friends greeted her with hugs and she felt genuinely happy. Her smile grew wider as she watched Danny and Kirsch walk hand in hand. During vacations both had sorted things out and Laura was glad for them. LaFontaine and Kirsch bickered over something as Perry filled them with information about the school year. Danny leaned against Laura while dropping her arm around her shoulder.

"All good?" She asked with a smile. Laura nodded and rambled about how good was her trip to the beach with her dad. The group quickly dispersed as the bell rang. Laura flipped her hair over her shoulder before hurrying to class. She smiled to the professor before finding a seat next to the window. She inhaled deeply and watched the sun illuminating the green yard next to room.

"Psst" she heard behind her. Not daring to move an inch, she rolled her eyes. Someone tapped her shoulder as a folded piece of paper was thrown into her desk.

'Can I borrow a pen?'

It reads. She frowned staring at the blue ink before scribbling something down.

'You used a pen to write this.'

'I know. I just like black more and I noticed the pen on top of your desk.'

Laura crossed her arms and took a lot behind her. A deep red crept up her cheeks as she watched Carmilla looking at her with a smirk. She twirled the pen between her fingers before opening her palm for Laura. Laura glanced at the pale skin for a second. Her eyes lingered in the marbled skin watching the bracelet wrapped around it. Her eyes inched higher and she was met with black fabric and the soft movement of her chest as she breathed. She locked eyes with the girl trying to contain her smile. She placed the pen in the open palm while taking time to glance at her lips.

"Miss Hollis?" The professor called making Laura snap her attention towards the board. She mumbled an apology and turned back to her notes. Class dragged itself rapidly and soon she found herself gathering her things to the next one.

"Hollis" A raspy voice called. She turned around slowly trying to contain the butterflies inside her stomach. Carmilla casually ran a hand through her hair as she stared at her. She smiled and chewed on her bottom lip. Her mouth opened and closed slowly and she shook her head. She pointed the pen towards Laura and smirked.

"I'm glad I can count on you to fulfill my... preferences" she dragged slowly in a hushed tone. She winked and left as students filled the room. Laura smiled and frowned for a second. Did Carmilla just... flirt with her? She giggled and walked towards the hall excited.

* * *

 

 

"You done, Laur?" Asked Kirsch in a bored tone as he tossed a paper ball into the air. It reached a high height before falling into his hand. He annoyingly repeated the motion every five seconds as Laura searched through pages of different books. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't really need you to give me a ride everyday. I have this essay to finish and I'm so worried about getting a bad grade that will kill you if you don't disappear in the next five minutes" she said in a breath. He opened his eyes and laughed at her threatening glare. "I'm gonna kill your boyfriend" she said pointing a pencil towards Danny.

"Ohhhh bro, should I run?" He asked in a mocking glare.

"Babe, stop" Danny said rolling her eyes. Laura locked eyes with her and smiled silently thanking her.

"Did Danielle Lawrence just used a pet name?" LaFontaine asked with a chuckle.

"Can everybody shut the fucking up?" Laura said angrily. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple trying to focus in absorbing what she just read.

"Bro, she cursed. We are dead" Kirsch commented earning a pointed glare from Perry. Laura closed the books in front of her and pilled them on the table. She gathered her belongings and stuffed inside her backpack. She wanted to go home and maybe she would be more productive listening to Taylor Swift and eating a plate of cookies. Or maybe two. She shot polite smiles and kissed Kirsch's cheek before declining his offer to drop her home.

She just wanted to enjoy the sun and the silence of the walk home. She exited the building and turned left. Sounds of cars passing filled her ears as she walked in the direction of her house. She smiled at the warm feeling on her face and pulled her phone out of pocket. After scrolling a bit through her songs, she plucked her ear plugs and mumbled the lyrics to some soft song. She played with the strap of her bag as she made plans. She looked at her right and watched Carmilla walking in the other side of the street. As coincident as it was, they walked in the same pace. The girl glanced at her with a smile and Laura wished they were near. She saw Carmilla stop but kept walking as if not noticing.

The music softly filled her ears but she could still hear the sound fast steps towards her direction. She smiled shyly as Carmilla crossed the street and walked next to her. She sneaked glances at the girl bobbing her head up and down to some song as they walked together. She longed her gazes whenever Carmilla would close her eyes and mouth the lyrics to the song. It was perfect. She was so beautiful lost in her own world. Laura smiled again and watched goosebumps form in her skin as Carmilla's hand brushed against hers. It was just a faint touch and it would be just that if in a another situation. Maybe in a different world where Carmilla wasn't as good looking and Laura wasn't as... in love?

Her brown orbs spotted the light green painting of her house and she bit on her bottom lip. She wished to prolong the time, to make something up to break the awkwardness between them. Carmilla beat her to it as she gently pulled one of her earplugs and took a hold of her hand. She nodded in a silent question towards her hand and Laura just smiled.

"So, Will and I will be throwing a pool party at our house tomorrow. You can come if you want and maybe bring your friends?" Carmilla asked with a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm going to ask my dad if I can and then I'll inform my friends which are probably going be as excited as I am right now so I'm sure when I say we'll be there" Laura said playing with the ends of her hair while trying to not get swallowed by the feeling of Carmilla's fingers playing with hers.

"Excited, huh?" Carmilla asked with a smirk and she blushed furiously before mumbling that she needed to go home. They stopped in front of her house and Laura pulled her into a hug. They wrapped their arms around each other and enjoyed the feeling. Carmilla took her distance and smiled one last time before turning back to the street. Laura watched her go with a smile and a new feeling. Hope?

* * *

 

"Hey little hottie" said Kirsch with a wink before getting up from his seat gesturing for Laura to join the girls at the table. He ran towards the pool jumping with a splash. Laura awkwardly sat at the table waving at some girls she didn't know while taking into her surroundings. Carmilla had a nice house with a giant pool and a beautiful yard. Yet, she was nowhere to be seen. She spotted Will on top of Danny's shoulder trying to win some sort of game against Kirsch and Betty.

Laura excused herself with the need to grab a drink and walked towards a large table next to the grill. She grabbed a bottle of water and wiped little droplets of sweat from her brow with the back of neck. She took off her shirt and checked if her bikini top was correctly tied around her neck. She placed her things at a corner and took hesitant steps towards the house. Curiosity took over her as she slid the glass door leaning to a huge modern kitchen. She called for Carmilla in a hushed tone and stepped into a hall as she was met with silence. She walked a few more steps before a cold hand grabbed her arm. She placed a hand on her chest and laughed as Carmilla spun her around.

"Looking for me, I see" Carmilla commented with a smirk as she leaned against the wall.

"You were the one who invited me" Laura playfully answered taking in Carmilla's appearance. Her hair wrapped up in a messy bun, a black bikini top and black shorts. The small clothing contrasted beautifully with her porcelain skin and Laura couldn't fight the urge to run her eyes along the skin. She felt hot and she couldn't stop staring. Every single thing about Carmilla attracted her and she just couldn't stop her eyes.

"You were the one I wanted to come" she answered with a shrug and a playful smirk. Laura eyed her and took a deep breath. Dark orbs gazed back at her and she was done. She closed the distance and touched the skin of her hip. Her eyes followed the path her hand was tracing and she felt Carmilla inhale deeply. She rested her forehead against Carmilla's collarbone and pressed herself further into the girl. She tried to push all those feelings aside but she was being attracted full force into that void. It was too much and she was afraid to let go.

"Just" she whispered as she leaned in slightly. Her lips touched Carmilla's sweetly and she wanted to pinch herself. Her eyelids fluttered close and Carmilla wrapped an arm around her waist. Their lips glided against each other as they exhaled loudly. Laura placed a hand on a pale neck as she felt herself melt into the girl. Carmilla's tongue poked at her bottom lip and she parted her lips seeking for the touch. Their tongues touched as Laura's hand slid through her hair. She pressed closer and tilted her head wanting to deepen the kiss. Carmilla lost any sense of hesitance and she pulled the girl firmly into her and kissed her with passion. They stopped for a few seconds and gazed at each other. Smiles met in a sure kiss and they lost themselves again. Laura bit on her bottom lip and Carmilla hummed against her lips.

"You are so beautiful" Carmilla whispered as Laura rested her forehead on hers. She blushed and let her head slide towards the crook of neck taking into Carmilla's scent. Carmilla smiled and wrapped her arms more firmly around her. She wanted to feel her heart beating next to her as she kissed the top of her head.

"Carmilla" William shouted from the backyard breaking the moment.

"I-I'm- Oh my god I'm so sorry- Oh crap- please tell me this doesn't change anything" Laura muttered in the five seconds it took her to put a distance between them. Carmilla laughed and shook her head.

"I can't do that." She said taking a step closer. She reached for her hips and pulled her in again. A hand pulled a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear and she whispered against her lips. "Everything has changed"

* * *

 

 

They had been dating for three months and Laura was glad that her girlfriend could swallow the urge to rip her friend's heads off whenever they interrupted their moments. Laura never felt happier. The months had dragged fast between movie dates and trips to the ice cream shop. Carmilla would bite on her bottom lip and sent Laura her best seducing gaze whenever the smaller girl announced that she needed to study. She would always consider the option of throwing everything away and kiss Carmilla until they lose their breaths.

"Happy birthday" Carmilla whispered with a genuine smile as she held out a cupcake lit with a single candle. Laura wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed her. She hummed happily against her lips and made a wish for another kiss. Carmilla pecked her lips one more time before handing the cupcake again. "Eighteen, make a wish" she finished with and Laura couldn't ask for anything. She already had Carmilla. Carmilla playfully rolled her eyes as she took her books. She handed her a rose before placing a lingering kiss to her cheek. They walked towards class with people constantly stopping Laura to wish her birthday. Carmilla sighed and rolled her eyes as Danny engulfed Laura in a tight hug and spun her around. She took a bite of the cupcake and apologized when Laura looked at her with a threatening glare. She laughed and gave Laura a kiss before parting ways.

As the hours passed, Laura bounced on her seat wanting to be out of school as soon as possible. She turned eighteen and just wanted to pretend high school didn't exist for a day. Her fingers instantly found Carmilla's as she walked outside her class. They stopped at Carmilla's locker and Laura watched the girl struggling with its contents.

"I bought you your favorite cookies, chocolate and so many different kinds of candy that I can barely remember" she said with a smile that made Laura almost tackle her into the ground. They exchanged a few more kisses before walking home again. Carmilla mumbled against her lips that she would pick her up later for the party they decided to throw at her house. And when she did, her jaw fell to the floor.

Leather pants, the smaller tank top known by humankind and a leather jacket adorned with spikes were worn by a girl with heavy eyeliner and red lipstick. Laura couldn't help pulling Carmilla into her and messing a bit of her make up.

She managed to get Laura into the party and watched with amusement as the girl bounced happily trying to greet as many people as she could. Carmilla smiled fondly at her and groaned. She was so in love that she could feel all the songs she hated making sense.

* * *

 

 

 It wasn't until later that night that Carmilla's jacket hit the floor. Small hands wrapped around neck and pulled forcefully into her as Laura tried desperately to swallow her in a hungry kiss. They managed to fall into bed after kicking their shoes and Carmilla pulled her hips closer to hers. Laura sucked on her bottom lip and the brunette whimpered as she ran her hands under Laura's shirt.

"Laura" she whispered as the blonde straddled her stomach. One by one, the buttons of Laura's shirt were undone by the said girl as she pulled Carmilla into a kiss after throwing her shirt somewhere behind her. Teeth pressed into flesh as Laura's hips grind against hers. Carmilla tilted her head as the kisses grew bolder and the movements grew harder.

"Laura" she warned as the girl wrapped her earlobe between her lips before gently sucking on it. She held in a breath and tried to fight undulating with Laura. The room was hotter and Carmilla was starting to lose it. She needed to stop before her hormones took over. "Laura" she tried again as her tank top was also discarded.

"Shut up" Laura answered as her hands caressed the skin underneath her. She placed her hands over Carmilla's breasts and gently closed them in a caress. She kissed the skin where her shoulder met her neck as watched in awe the dark eyes. Carmilla fought her lust with everything she had but Laura only kept in grinding and touching her breasts. A small hand touched the hem of her pants and she threw her head back.

"W-we need to stop" Carmilla tried to reason as Laura unbuttoned own her pants and stepped on the floor. "No" Laura answered defiantly as her jeans fell to the floor. She stepped out of them and placed her hand back at the hem of Carmilla's pants.

"It's my birthday" she commented running a hand along a quivering stomach. "I should get what I want" she added with lustful eyes. "So unless you don't want me right now, there's no stopping tonight" she finished leaving Carmilla with wide eyes. The sweet dorky Laura slid her pants towards the floor as soon as she nodded. She sat on the bed and pulled Laura into her lap.

"It's supposed to be special" Carmilla mumbled against her lips as Laura straddled her.

"It can't get any more special than this" Laura replied sliding her lips along hers. Carmilla pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She moaned slowly at the feel of Laura's fingers massaging her scalp as she unconsciously grind on her hips.

"Laur" Carmilla tried. It was her last shot. Her last attempt to check if Laura was sure before they moved to the next level.

"Love" Laura called with an adoring gaze. They eyes locked and she grabbed Carmilla's hands and brought them to her lips. She kissed both of them before placing one of them on her thigh. "Touch me, please" she asked spreading her legs slightly. Carmilla lost it.

Laura threw her head back as red lips kissed her neck and she fisted the silky black hair after her skin was pulled between white teeth. They burned into each other as Laura grind harder into her. Carmilla moaned and whispered love confessions against her lips as her fingers touched the hot skin of Laura's inner thigh.

"I love you so much" she whispered while looking into brown eyes filled with lust and love. Laura smiled and connected their lips in a deep kiss as Carmilla's fingers slid under the fabric of her underwear. She sighed as pulled her girl closer as her other hand held on her shoulder. Their tongues danced around each other as a finger delved deep into her.

"Carmilla" she said taking a breath as they waited for the pain to go away. A kiss filled with promises eased Laura into setting a slow motion of her hips against the finger. Her nails ran along the pale back as she sighed into Carmilla's mouth. Her legs quivered and Carmilla carefully wrapped an arm around her pulling her close.

"I love you. I love you. I love you" Carmilla chanted repeatedly as her finger went in and out of Laura. Her skin burned with desire and her soul burned for Laura. Their pace quickened and Laura could no longer hold back the whimpers threatening to escape. She put both hands on Carmilla's neck as their foreheads connected just like their eyes. They stared at each other as they moved in unison.

"You are everything" Laura confessed with a moan as Carmilla reached deeper. She wanted to bring her to edge, she wanted to give her everything. Laura bit hard on the brunette's lip as she felt the burning at the pit of her stomach. "Carm" she moaned watching the dark eyes gazing back at her. Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids as they fluttered close when she fell apart.

"You are perfect" Carmilla said with heaving chest as Laura slowly grind her hips riding out her orgasm. She trembled on top of the brunette trying to catch her breath.

"I want more" Laura simply answered pushing Carmilla into the bed. She smiled and laid on top of the girl, whimpering as Carmilla slowly removed herself from inside her. "I want everything. God, I can't get enough of you" she finished with closed eyes and a wide smile. Laura watched the girl underneath her and their fingers interlocked after they discarded the rest of their clothes. Carmilla changed their positions and they grin together. They burned, they moaned, they whimpered and they came undone.

Carmilla smiled the widest smile Laura has ever seen. They were so in love that it was unbelievable. She thanked all the possible gods for having Carmilla on top of her cherishing her body like she was the only person in the world for her. Carmilla smiled against the skin of her thigh and she closed her eyes.

Laura sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked.  
> As usual: callmehomewrecker.tumblr.com


End file.
